Eromenos
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: It is Christmas day and Harry is not as innocent as he looks. Severus decides to plot revenge. SLASH. Smut. Blah blah blah, other warnings and things inside.


Another Christmas story with this duo, though not as innocent. I am a horrible human being with a sick, sick mind. But oh how I love it!

Summary: It is Christmas day, and Harry is not as innocent as he looks. Severus plots revenge, which both participants might just enjoy. Established relationship, SLASH. Smut (my first one). Ignores _HBP_ and _DH_. Slight OOC I suppose, but really. Severus getting laid at all is OOC, much less by Potter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I owned Severus. Then again, who doesn't?

* * *

**Eromenos: i****n the ****pederastic**** trad****ition of Classical Athens, the e****romenos was an adolescent boy who was in a love relationship with an adult man****, known as the erastes.

* * *

**

_HPSS

* * *

_

_**Eromenos**_

Severus Snape was not a happy man.

Nor was he very jolly.

So when the third person in two minutes told him "Happy Christmas", suffice it to say that he did not respond favourably. In fact, poor little Professor Flitwick still could not get his shoes unstuck from the floor. Not to mention Professor Sprout was now sporting merciless pink hair.

Stepping into the Great Hall Severus took a quick glance around, and found all but two people sitting at the single table at the front of the room, himself included. There were also only two seats left, right next to each other on the edge of the bench. He allowed himself to feel a small victory at that, pausing only momentarily to wonder where his lover was.

Yes, lover.

And not just any lover.

Oh no.

But the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

Had Severus Snape been any other man he would have grinned.

The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Make-Severus-Scream-His-Name-Out-In-Ecstasy.

None other than Harry Potter himself, Destroyer of Dark Lords, and overall Golden Gryffindor (if you took out his Slytherin nature in bed).

Severus still could not believe he was actually dating (albeit in secret) the victor of the Final Battle of All Things Dark and Icky (or otherwise more commonly known as simply the Final Battle) and the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Or the fact that his lover had earned such titles before even his sixth year of school.

As he lowered himself down onto the seat next to Madam Hooch, Severus refused to glance at the only empty space next to him, where his lover would be forced to sit. Like they had been arranging since the start of Christmas holidays. Luckily, Harry was the only member of the Golden Trio that stayed at Hogwarts for the winter of their seventh year. Meaning Harry didn't have to make up too many excuses to get away to visit the dark, surly man of the dungeons.

Ironically, it was because of his friends that Harry defeated the Dark Lord so young, and had the chance to get to know the Potions professor a little bit better. They had been kidnapped by Voldemort and his lackeys, resulting in his hero-complex sending him to rescue them. He had of course defeated the sadist, but the resulting injuries kept him from returning to the muggle Dursleys' 'care'. He had instead been sent to live with Severus for the rest of the summer, until he was better.

And somehow, between the constant yelling and hexing of each other, the two had fallen in love.

Hard.

Of course, they had to keep everything a secret, at least until Harry graduated. Then they had free roam, and they planned on taking advantage of that…and each other.

Pushing those kinds of thoughts of Harry out of his mind, Severus nodded his head in greeting to Minerva, who sat across from him.

'Happy Christmas Severus,' she greeted with a feral smile.

Severus resisted the urge to _Avada Kedavra_ the next person to wish him such. Though just barely. The fact that Albus was to the side of Minerva and across from Hooch might have had something to do with it, however.

Or, it might be the fact that a certain Gryffindor had just entered the Great Hall for breakfast, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses, which consequently lifted the edge of his shirt just enough to flash off his pale yet toned abdomen, with the taunting of ebony hair trailing to his nether regions.

Severus had to bite back a moan, and taking a risk to glance into the emerald eyes of his beloved saw the laughing light that proved to the Potions Master that Potter knew exactly what he was doing.

Little prat.

Sliding in next to him, Harry smiled warmly at all of his professors, greeting them and wishing them a "Happy Christmas."

When Severus saw the green eyes slide over towards him he bit back a growl this time.

_Don't even think about_, Severus hissed within his own mind.

'Happy Christmas Professor Snape,' Harry beamed innocently.

Snarling Severus pointed the sharp point of his knife at the boy. 'The only thing "_Happy_" about today, _Potter_, is that it is the last Christmas I shall ever have to spend in your nauseating presence.'

A frowned marred the beautiful face of his lover, and Severus had the sudden desire to wipe it off with his lips. Of course, his words were for the benefit of the audience around them, but his ire at _anyone_ daring to tell him "Happy Christmas" was not. To this day Severus didn't think he had ever told anyone those two repulsive words. They were in his mind the most repugnant words ever, seeing as how the three little words that originally took that mantel he had already spoken to the boy beside him.

Git.

But oh, the grin that had lit the boys face upon those blessed little words had sent shivers down Severus's spine, all the way to his tingling…toes. It had made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as well as a few other things. But of course, there had been a quick remedy to that, and three hours later had found two very exhausted wizards snuggling together on a very rumpled bed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to cause a repeat of that night...

Licking his lips Severus turned away from Harry, who had a knowing smirk in his eyes, even as his lips continued to frown.

'Severus! Really!' Minerva scolded. 'Brandishing a knife at a student!'

Settling the knife down Severus scowled. 'What, afraid Potter will poke his precious eye out?' he sneered. Scowling down at his plate he ignored the disapproving looks he got from nearly everyone at the table.

Severus ate in silence for a few minutes, trying his best to ignore the boy before him who was positively molesting the poor fork with his caressing tongue in his nimble fingers. The look of bliss that crossed his face whenever he put something in his mouth, or the soft moans of pleasure when he ate something truly delicious was setting Severus's nerves on edge. He almost lost it when Harry took a drink from his goblet of eggnog, the creamy liquid dribbling down his lips a little bit before his pert little pink tongue darted out to lick it up. Severus did not miss the look behind lowered eyelashes that the boy sent his way.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment Severus paid extra attention to the plate just inches from his nose.

That is, until he felt something on his lower thigh.

Head darting up, Severus looked around before resting his gaze darkly on Harry. Ignoring the baffled and concerned looks Minerva and Albus sent his way respectively, he glared at the boy, who turned innocent eyes up to him.

'Potter, what do you think you are doing?' he hissed.

'Sir?' Harry furrowed his brows as if perplexed, while at the same time the hand on Severus's lower thigh went just a little bit higher, and moved towards the inseam of his pants.

Beating back a gasp Severus turned back to his plate, _really_ ignoring the looks he received from around the table.

'Severus, Harry didn't do anything,' Minerva stated trying to placate him.

Just then something brushed against Severus's crotch, making him jump. He turned to look at Harry again, who was innocently eating with his right hand, while his wayward left one started fondling something besides his fork.

This time Severus had to bite down on his cheek to keep from making a noise.

What was the blasted boy doing! If they got caught…

All thoughts of the repercussions flew from Severus's mind as the errant left fingers unzipped his pants as Harry leaned against him to reach the salt with his right. He flashed Severus an apologetic smile as he "accidentally" dropped the salt against his plate, "coincidentally" masking the noise of the older man's pants becoming undone.

'Sorry Professor.'

Severus could only make a sound in his throat as pale fingers skimmed the material of his boxers. Gulping he tried to ignore his stiffening appendage

Sadly, yet enjoyably, Harry was not.

Hand unseen beneath the table, Harry began stroking a little bit harder, while the whole time his face was calmly blank as he ate at his potatoes. His fingers quickly found the opening of his boxers, expertly undoing the single button closing it.

Squeezing his eyes shut Severus bit his bottom lip, his grip tightening on his utensils…even as Harry's hand tightened around a different sort of utensil.

Gasping he curled his toes as his lover's hand started sliding up and down his length, squeezing at times to get the best reactions. Which usually consisted of Severus squirming and biting his lower lip while still trying to act as if nothing were going on.

'Severus…are you quite alright?'

'I…' gasp '…am…fine…' pant '…Minerva…'

Harry turned concerned eyes to him, while his fingers began brushing his scrotum. 'Are you sure professor?' He tilted his head slightly, his fingers tightening again around Severus's penis near the hilt, slowly pulling down the shaft. 'You're not sick are you?' he asked in concern.

_You're the only __**sick**__ one here Potter_, Severus wanted to reply acidly, but as the friction between hand and penis grew in intensity he could only close his eyes and let out a little moan. Pain shot through his feet from where he clenched them so tightly, until with release and a groan Severus came.

Panting heavily Severus reached out with a weak hand to steady himself on the table. He almost wanted to whimper as Harry's hand languidly slid over his now limp cock, trailing in his semen before removing itself from his pants. Glancing over at him with clouded eyes, Severus watched Harry bring his left fingers to his mouth and suck them clean.

With another groan Severus quickly and discreetly waved his hand and cleaned himself up, wrapping his robes around himself as he stood up and hurriedly departed the room.

With a concerned frown Harry watched him go, before turning to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. 'You don't think I insulted or angered him or something do you?'

'I'm sure it's not your fault Harry,' McGonagall reassured him.

'Still,' Harry insisted, making to stand up. 'I feel like I should go apologise or something.'

'Do what you feel is right, my boy,' Dumbledore said softly.

'Oh…I will…'

A few minutes later found Harry outside of Severus's portrait to his quarters, an impish smirk on his face. He whispered the password (_Eromenos_) and watched in anticipation as the portrait swung open. Stepping inside he was immediately greeted by the sight of Severus leaning his hands on the back of the couch, clothes still in disarray, and panting heavily.

Hearing the entrance open, and knowing that only his lover knew the password besides himself, Severus spun around and quickly slammed Harry into the wall, devouring his lips with his own.

Harry quickly responded…in more ways than one.

Severus immediately pried Harry's lips apart with his tongue, while fitting his knee between the boy's thighs and pressing him tighter against the wall. He let a moan escape his throat as his lover's experienced fingers began running down his chest, before beginning to pull his shirt up. Severus, meanwhile, was working on his lover's pants.

With an almost savage need Severus ripped the clothes off of his beloved's lithe body, twisting and turning their way to his bedroom. Once completely naked, Severus all but threw Harry on the bed, an animalistic growl that would make Fenrir Greyback jealous emanating from his throat. Straddling the younger man, Severus licked the underside of his chin before devouring his mouth in his own once more. He began rubbing up and down his lover's body, their hardened erections roughly brushing against each other.

But Severus was not in the mood for a game of cat-and-mouse.

So, lifting as much as needed on his knees, Severus gripped Harry's hips tight enough to bruise, and flung him over on his stomach. Panting heavily Severus leaned down while his hands grazed the flesh of his beloved, reaching to take a firmer hold of his hips before sliding into his opening to ready him, and bit the back of Harry's shoulder, causing the younger man to groan in pain and pleasure. That noise itself hardened Severus further.

In desperate need of release for what Potter had started at breakfast, Severus angled himself above Harry. Barely whispering a lubrication charm as he got into position, he shoved himself into his lover, the young man's cries urging him on. He pounded into him, nails scratching over his hidden chest and abdomen and drawing small trails of blood.

He needed more!

Groaning Severus trailed his hands down lower, to Harry's thighs. Digging his nails in, he drew deeper blood wells before gripping him hard enough to leave bruises and driving into Harry all the harder.

'Se-Sev'rus!' Harry panted, his arms weakening as they held him up. He threw his head back, eyes closed as he felt himself coming, the feeling strengthening and becoming more forceful each time Severus hit his prostate.

Severus bit into his young lover's shoulder again, his hands finding the stiff appendage that was already beginning to leak fluids and began pumping it. Grinning into his back Severus gave one last violent thrust as he yanked at his lover's organ before he felt Harry constrict as he came, prompting Severus to follow soon afterward as they screamed each other's name.

Dropping onto the bed exhausted as the sexual tension from earlier drained away, Severus pulled Harry into his arms, spooned against him, and kissed the spots where he had bitten him. He tasted blood.

After a few minutes where they regained their breaths and allowed their hearts to cease their hurry, Harry turned to smile mischievously up at him.

'If I knew that would be the effect, I should have done this a _long_ time ago.'

Scowling Severus glared down at the boy before him. 'Think that's funny do you?'

'Hmmm,' Harry put on a mock-thoughtful look, his lips quirking into a smile.

'Hmmm? That's all you can say for yourself? Hmmm? Honestly Potter, I always knew you were a dunderhead, but your ability to articulate astounds me,' Severus rolled his eyes derisively.

Turning around enough to smirk at him full on, Harry reached up and licked Severus's lips. 'Did I ever tell you that I find your snarkiness as an extreme turn-on?'

'Mmm, almost ritually.'

Laughing Harry turned around fully, hands on Severus's chest, to look upon him in adoration. 'Now who's incredibly conceited?'

'I believe you earned that medal, _Potter_, when you gave me a hand job during breakfast.'

'On Christmas no less,' Harry pointed out impishly.

Eyes flashing, a predatory grin stretched Severus's lips. 'Hmm, maybe it is time for Slytherin's revenge.'

Harry's eyes widened and he turned just the little bit paler, but a split-second later found him on his back with Severus above him, pinning his arms down and clasping his thighs together with his knees. A darkly amused smile flitted across his face before he leaned his head down to nibble on the boy's ear.

'Uh…Severus…' Harry groaned, trying in vain to move his head away.

'No, no, my little kitten,' Severus hissed softly, nuzzling his lovers neck before placing chaste kisses all over it and his chin. He placed a soft kiss on his lips, causing Harry's head to jerk forward to deepen it, but Severus moved away before he could. 'Hmm, what sort of revenge should I take?' Severus asked, although by the dark light gleaming in his eyes still it was clear he knew _exactly_ what form of "revenge" he was going to take.

'Sev'rus,' Harry moaned again.

'Don't move my pet,' the dark man grinned.

He then began trailing kisses down his lover's body.

A hand skirted down to Harry's nipple, while his mouth descended on the other.

'Severus!'

Grinning against the taunt flesh, Severus's hands trailed languidly lower, gripping the boy's thighs and kneading the inner flesh there.

'Se-'

Tongue darting out, Severus went lower, leaving trailing kisses down to Harry's bellybutton. His hands moved up to where leg met hip, fingers brushing against the hardening appendage there. Pausing for a moment, Severus let Harry take a shuddering breath, before plundering his navel with his tongue, causing the breath to catch in the younger man's throat and his back to arch.

Kissing the smooth flesh there he trailed down lower, biting down on Harry's inner thigh to draw that lovely mewling noise out of his lover's throat.

'Oh GOD! _Severus_!'

Smirking Severus lightly drew his tongue over Harry's scrotum, grazing his teeth over it before sucking it into his mouth, savouring the salty taste from sweat.

He grinned against the flesh when he felt Harry's hands fist in his hair.

'Sev'rus, Sev'rus, Sev'rus, Sev'rus,' Harry chanted over and over again, his head lolling back and panting wildly.

Slender fingers held onto their lover's hips, gently caressing and kneading the flesh. Slowly and with care Severus pulled away slowly, teeth once more grazing over the flesh of the scrotum, tongue darting around it.

'Harry,' he breathed, enjoying the whimper he caused when his hot breath touched the engorged penis of his lover. He lowered his mouth once more, barely allowing his lips to ghost over the hard appendage.

'Goddammit Severus,' Harry growled through clenched teeth, thrusting his hips forward. "Stop teasing me," he moaned.

Trailing light kisses up the shaft and down the other side Severus grinned. 'Do you want me to stop?' he murmured as he hovered over the weeping tip, his moist, warm breath causing it to twitch.

'Merlin, no!' Harry exclaimed, Severus's hand keeping his straining hips pinned.

'Then quiet, pet,' Severus purred, going back to trailing kisses up and down Harry's shaft, this time adding his tongue.

Unintelligible mutterings came from the brat's mouth, hands twisting in Severus's hair. Smirking Severus swirled his tongue from the very bottom of the shaft to the very top, tasting the pre-cum leaking there. And then, he deep-throated him. Slowly, languidly, _beautifully_, _wonderfully_.

Alternatively sucking and blowing on his lover's member, Severus's skilled fingers trailed down to manipulate the scrotum with one hand, while the other kept Harry firmly on the bed. He swirled his tongue around inside his mouth, taking perverse and sadistic pleasure in making Harry pull his hair.

Revenge was so sweet.

Severus's chuckling sent vibrations through Harry's cock, sending him over the peak and causing him to violently climax. Screaming out Severus's name, Harry spilled his seed into his lover's mouth, who dutifully and greedily swallowed it. Once the penis became flaccid again Severus firmly closed his lips around it and sucked the last traces of his beloved's essence out as he languorously pulled away.

Even as spent as he was Harry couldn't help but arch his back as Severus's lips passed the tip of his cock. Moaning he watched Severus slowly creep closer through half-lidded eyes, noticing some of his semen dripping down his lover's chin. Weakly he lifted his hand and wiped it away with his thumb, which Severus then sensually took into his mouth and sucked clean as he stared straight into Harry's eyes.

'Mmm, Sev'rus,' Harry panted.

Smirking Severus laid down next to his lover, pulling him towards him and spooning against him. Maybe the day wasn't so horrible after all. Grinning he lifted his lips to his beloved's ear to whisper.

'Happy Christmas Harry.'

**FIN**


End file.
